official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Nursery Rhymes
Nursery Rhymes is the twenty-third episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 235th episode overall. Synopsis Madame Gazelle and the playgroup are sharing their best nursery rhymes with each other. Plot Robin Hood lived in a wood he was ver good at jumping in mud,The episode opens at playgroup, where Madame Gazelle tells all the children that they are doing nursery rhymes. She then says if someone has a favourite nursery rhyme, with Peppa replying with her favourite being "Mary Had a Little Lamb." She then starts to sing the song, with everyone joining in afterward. Suzy then says that she liked that one, due to a sheep being in it. Next comes Zoe Zebra, who has "Little Bo Peep" as her favourite. Gazelle then replies if she can sing it, and Zoe accepts. In her rhyme, Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them, but is interrupted by Suzy in which she doesn't like, due to sheep getting lost and it being too sad. Madame Gazelle then tells them all if they knew about a nursery rhyme that isn't related to sheep. Pedro then goes first, with "Baa Baa Black Sheep," but then he apologises. Candy Cat then goes next, which is about a cat. Gazelle then replies if she can share it with us, and Candy accepts. In her rhyme, she sings about the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumping over the moon, and the little dog laughing to see such fun, ending with the dish running away with the spoon. Gazelle then explains about "dishes running away with spoons and cows jumping over moons" being crazy stuff. Freddy Fox comes next, which is his rhyme being about a mouse. He then reads about the mouse running up the clock until it strikes one in the rhyme, and the mouse runs down. Madame Gazelle replies "that it makes more sense," and that mice do like to run around. Wendy Wolf comes next, which is about numbers. In the rhyme, a fish gets caught in a net, and after she counts up to ten, the net makes the fish free. The rest of the children then say how'd she let it go, and Wendy replies that it bit her finger on the right. Madame Gazelle then says that the fish was frightened, and it was kind to throw it back. Pedro then brings up another rhyme, which is about Robin Hood in which he likes, and Gazelle replies if it has a rhyme. In the rhyme, Robin Hood lived in wood and was good at jumping in something, until he brings up mud. Pedro then replies that he made it up himself, and then Danny Dog brings up a rhyme about marching, which makes everyone go outside. At the end of the marching, Madame Gazelle tells everyone that it was a good exercise, until Pedro asks her if she has a favourite nursery rhyme. She then replies that she does, and asks them all if she can sing it with them. They all accept, bringing in the rhyme "Ring Around the Rose" and holding hands. As everyone laughs and fall down, the narrator says that Peppa and everyone love nursery rhymes, ending the episode. As the credits roll, the playgroup sings their rhyme "Little Bo Peep" from earlier in the episode. Characters Main Characters *Madame Gazelle Supporting Characters *Peppa *George *Edmond Elephant *Richard Rabbit *Suzy Sheep *Rebecca Rabbit *Wendy Wolf *Freddy Fox *Pedro Pony *Zoe Zebra *Danny Dog *Gerald Giraffe *Candy Cat Minor Characters *Mary and Lamb *Little Bo Peep *Cat Deeley *Cow *Dog *Spoon and Dish *Mouse *Fish *Robin Hood *Emily Elephant Trivia *The narrator has only three lines of dialogue in this episode, making it one of the episodes where the narrator doesn't speak a lot. Gallery Coming soon Category:Episodes Category:Series 5